When identifying objects visually, it is often difficult to determine whether the object is authentic. For example, in computer games where the computer utilizes camera systems to identify playing pieces, the computer cannot differentiate between authentic playing pieces and non-authentic pieces. This may lead to non-authentic playing pieces being substituted for authentic playing pieces.